1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for phase shifting complex samples of real and imaginary components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high speed digital phase shifter for use in various forms of numerical digital processing where it is desired to rotate a vector through a predetermined phase angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, apparatus for tracking incoming complex samples comprising real and imaginary components have been digitally phase shifted. The apparatus for accomplishing digital phase shifting has heretofore employed high speed digital processors that perform basically four multiplication steps. Phase shifting accomplished by multiplication may be accomplished by either an available processor or a dedicated multiplier.
It would be desirable to provide a novel digital phase shifter that is faster and cheaper than prior art multiplier devices.